Darkmoon Rising
by xXDarknessFlyingRazorsXx
Summary: When emo girl Willow moves to the unfamiliar town of Forks, Washington, she finds herself more than just any regular boyfriend. Caught up in a lot of vampire voodoo can really do something to a teens reputation.
1. Chapter 1

Willow Ivory Lee Depp walked off of the plane and sadly sighed with a sad tone.

Her bloody red eyes looked around the airport with a sad tone. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black band shirt that was really tight and lots of black braceletts and a candy necklace that matched the color extentions in her scene/emo hair that had racoon stripes in it that were colors that matched her candy necklace. She had a pink studded belt and converses and lots of eye makeup that made her eyes filled with sadness and agony stand out. The makeup was running down her face because she was crying a little on the plane ride to Forks, Washington. She was going to live with her step-aunt because it was her family and she was sad to have to leave her friends and everyone she knew at home in California.

She got her stuff and waited outside until she saw a guy come up in a blue car.

"Hey" he said to her and rolled down the window so she could see he had a mustache. "Ew go away you pedo" she said and turned away.

"No no willow, you don't understand, I'm Fred, you're uncle, i'm here to take you to your new home."

"Oh!" she said sadly. "Why didn't you say so I thought you were a perv." and she got in the car sadly which showed her agony.

Willow pulled at the pink fishnets she had on her arms and she could tell her uncle fred was watching her because she was dressed weird. Some preppy girls in mainstream clothes stared and laughed when they passed them in the car, and Willow gently cried one tear of apathy and hatred.

When the car finally stopped, it was raining a lot and they were at a small white house. They got out of the car and went into it. Fred showed her to her room, and she closed the door and cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning Willow woke up an got out of bed. She put on a neon pink tutu with black and white striped socks and a emo band shirt and more bracelets to hide her scar marks on her wrists which bled while she put on more bracelets. Then she straightened her hair and put in pink and other color extentions into her hair. Then she put on black makeup and lots of mascara and blue eyeshadow but not in a preppy way.

"Good Morning!" Said Fred when she walked downstairs. She didn't eat anything he made because she was too sad and then got onto the bus that came by.

on the bus people laughed at her and she cried and started to cut her wrists with a pencil from her bookbag that had hello kitty and skella animals all over it and was black.

She sadly walked to class after the bus ride, with her makeup now running because she was crying. Her first class was biology, so she went in... then gasped. Her icy blue piercing eyes full of agony fell on the most godly boy in the classroom. He looked like edward cullen, except he had black emo hair covering one of his gold eyes and his hair had blue streaks in it. He wore a black tight emo band shirt and black skinny jeans and a checkered belt and converses. He also wore wristbands and stuff.

Willow walked over and sat next to him. When he suddenly turned to her, she could see his gold eyes were also full of hate and agony and sadness and were also lined with eyeliner which made him look really hot.

"I like the band on your shirt" Willow said.

"Thanks" The boy said sadly.

"My name is Ethan darkmoon Cutten." Ethan said in the sad tone.

"I guess your name is Willow, right?"

Willow gasped.

"How do you know?"

"I live next to your uncle." He said.

"Well, my full name is Willow Ivory Lee Depp." Willow said extending a hand with black nail polish for a handhake.

"Depp, like the actor Depp?" Ethan asked with surprise.

"Yes, I'm related to him." Willow said. Some preppy girls heard her and started talking excitedly but she flipped them off because she wasn't in the mood.

"You know, I've never known anyone like you. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Willow gasped, then said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow looked at the clock. It was almost time for her dinner date with Ethan. She gasped nonchalantly, realizing that by the time I finish explaining in detail what she's wearing, she might be late.

She got up off the couch, sighing depressively, her cold, dark eyes, which shone red from behind her red contacts that were red, reflected the dark, depressive, red hatred in her cold, dead, red heart. She went to go get ready for the dinner. She put on the skinniest skinny jeans she could find (she wanted to make a good impression, so only the best would do), she put on her favorite emo band shirt (she didn't recognize the band on the shirt, but it was so hardcore that she didn't even care. She had to buy it!), she tied up her black hair with pink streaks in them with a black ribbon, she put on so much eyeliner that it was beginning to streak down her sad face, and then she took a pen and drew a pentagram on her cheek (YOU know that's so hardcore, so any of you stupid haters get out! And Ophelia give me back my poster okay?) Because that's totally hardcore.

A few minutes later, Ethan came to pick her up. He was wearing a tight, plain black shirt. It was so tight that you could see the cuts from under his black sleeves. He wore lots of eyeliner, black fingernail polish, and you know, what he's wearing isn't as important as what I'm wearing, so let's just stop explaining that.

On the way to the restaurant, we listened to lots of great emo bands very loudly with the windows open. Some stupid preps were bothered by it, but I just turned it up louder and threw garbage at them.

When we got to the restaurant, we ate food and it sucked. It was so depressing, but then, Ethan heard something and stood up.

"We need to get out of here now," he sighed darkly.

"I didn't hear anything," I giggled depressively. But then, he suddenly grabbed me by the arm and quickly walked out, dragging me behind his monolithic body! "Let go of me you dumbass!" I shouted maniacally!

We got in his awesome car and drove really fast out of there and into the woods. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I cracked. He just looked straight ahead, away from my gaze. I could see his eyes were dark, depressing and red with hate and anger that was red. It was so hardcore.

"I have powers to hear things that are really far away," he asked. "I heard something that may have hurt you, and my Spanish teacher told me that she would never do anything to hurt me."

I sighed gratefully. Then I hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Willow wiped the dried spit from her mouth, she couldn't tell if it was hers or Ethan's 'cause they had been making out so much.

"Hey"

She heard, and jumped and turned to see Ethan standing in the corner of her room.

"Oh" she gasped in her usual depressing tone. He also looked sad but was happy to see her she could tell.

"I was watching you all night to make sure nothing would hurt you."

He said.

"Oh... thank you that is so kind of you to do." Willow said with apathy and agony in her voice as it always had because of her depressed darkness soul.

She started to dress but didn't care if he was standing in her room because she wasn't a shy person. She looked at a poster of Mikey Way on HER wall, and not her friends DERREKS wall because it was now HER poster of the HOTTEST guy ALIVE (aside from gerard way, b.j from good charlotte and Ethan of course) and than put on some black skinny jeans with holes in them and straightened her hair and with an emo shirt with a bleeding heart on it and a clip in her hair and colored hair extentions that were neon blue then turned to Ethan.

"Last night..." She started epically.

"You said something about... your... spanish teacher... am... I... correct...?"

Ethan sighed depressivley.

"Yes."

He said in a sad tone.

"I have been at this school keeping watch over my Spanish teacher, I believe her to be some sort of evil demon, but I thought she was going to harm you so I watched you sleep so she wouldn't come.

Ethan drove me to school with him and my uncle was asleep so he didn't see that he was in my room. Willow stepped out of the car. "Oh," I said as I stepped out of the car. "We're already here."

"Yeah." Said Ethan. "My car is pretty fast."

His car was a fast mustang that was deep red and had black on it to reflect his dark depressing self that was Ethan.

He put an arm protectively around me as we went to school.

"Wait for me before you go to third period."

He whispered in my ear.

"Because I fear that our spanish teacher may make a move on you and that would not be good." He said seriously as he whispered in my ear.

Willow nodded and began to cry one single tear of apathy and hatred and agony as preps began to laugh at her because she was different so she stomped off to her first period class which was biology.

When she walked into her class room, she gasped. A beautiful boy was sitting next to the seat she usually sat at. But it was sort of like she was dating Ethan, so she tried not to stare but he was almost as beautiful as Ethan. He had blonde instead of died black hair but it also had streaks in it that were neon blue like her extentions and he looked emo but muscular and hot.

"Hello" He said huskily and in agony as she sat next to him.

"Our hair matches, just like our souls."

Willow gasped because it was such a beautiful thing to say, but she had to remember Ethan as well.

"My name is Sam Darkwell Chemo."

"Omfg, that's such an awesome name" I sighed.

"I wish my name was that cool. My name is-"

"Your name is Willow Lee Depp" Sam smirked sadly.

"I know, I had to ask around about you when I saw you because I thought you were so beautiful."

"Willow?" Asked Ethan who suddenly popped up next to me.

"Omg Ethan! I thought you were in math this period?"

"I cam to see you" He said hurtly because Sam was talking to me all flirtily.

Willow smiled sadly at Ethan and began to talk to him but then the teacher told him to leave so he did and class started.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam held out a sympathetic hand to Willow in her time of need. Willow turned her bashful head to meet his hopeless eyes. She extended her optimistic fingers to touch his eager arm. His jealous hair was shining darkly in the furious light of the stupid classroom.

His arm was cold…almost like…it…was…dead. Or something. Willow touched his betraying arm with her asthmatic fingers and quickly pulled them away. His arm was so cold. Almost like…it was…dead. Or something!

She pulled her hand back like an explosion. "You're so cold!" I grizzled. He turned his head to her in a slow, athletic, decadence. Willow didn't know how to react; I only knew Willow needed to only know how to stare at Slam with my dark, depressing eyes.

Scram didn't know what to say. This had happened to him so many other times before this time. He shed a tear, but instead of a regular clear one, this tear was black, and it had fire inside it and when it hit the ground it turned into a black rose.

This was a beautiful thing to Willow, and suddenly, I wasn't mad at Slam anymore. He didn't care that he was a vampire, like he said he was, he was so harcore, an adjective used to describe someone extreme or cool, that she, an emo girl with awesome style and hater of all you stupid preps, knew that he was a vampire and she knew it! But she didn't care because she loved him!

But then she remembered Ethan. He may have been really nice to her, but he was also a crocodile, and he was really hardcore. She got really sad about this and ran out the classroom to see Ethan. All the preps looked at her and she cried.

She ran into Ethan's math class (speaking of math, does anyone remember what the hell that stupid quadruped formula thing is? And Ophelia, where the hell is my sweater?) she was was crying dead tears of destruction.

"What's wrong?" Ethan ejaculated.

She "told" him what was wrong. All about Spam and the shy horror and glowing panic in her horrible, depressive life.

Could she love both of them?


	5. Chapter 5

"Come"

Said Etan.

"We must go."

All of the sudden, he swooped her onto his elegant muscular emo back and burst through the classroom window and onto a tree. It was so beautiful and pretty up in the high branches of the sky that Willow sighed and some tear drops dropped on Ethans shoulder that was covered by a black tight hardcore band shirt that matched his tight dark purple skinny jeans and converse and band bracelet.

"Oh Ethan, it is so-"

But she couldn't speak because she was so flabbergasted that her breath was gone.

"I know, right? Now let us away."

And all of the sudden we were flying through the air and he landed at his house in the middle of the woods.

Willow gasped. It was beautiful. It was incredible since she was such an agelast that he had impressed her. His house was huge like a castle-mansion and all black and park purple and dark red like blood everywhere.

"I want to prove to you that I love you, more than that brevirostrate Sam boy ever could so I brought you here, everything that is mine is yours, including what's left of my heart."

"Oh Ethan, he doesn't have a short nose."

Willow said all exasperated.

"But prove to me than, because I do not know what to think, This is all so horrible! I need someone to-"

But Eathan cut her off and took her and and gave her a tour of the house that made her forget all about the world except Eathen and then she realised how beautiful he really was. The last room was the bedroom, it was so gothic and beautiful. It had a huge black metal bed with little skulls and stuff in it, and the blankets and pillows were all black silk, and the walls were the darkest purple and were depressing and the floor was also black as was the ceiling and everything else. There were red candles everywhere that dripped blood. It was so beautiful I cried a tear of darkness because it was so wonderful.

"I cannot keep this basorexia inside any longer."

Eathen said with a depressing voice.

He pulled her to him and they started making out.

Willow thought the cataglottism was wonderful and dark, but maybe because she had always been a cheiloproclitic.

Suddenly they were on the bed making out and about to do it when the door burst open.

"NO"

Sam screamed, black tears and roses and fuscoferuginous thorns cascading down his pale depressing cheeks.

"DON'T DO THIS WILLOW."

"But why not? I love him and he is not jumentous."

I said slowly, not knowing what to think.

"Neither am I... because... I... LOVE YOU!"

I gasped.


End file.
